


Hard Life

by fandomalec1114



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Mortal Instruments
Genre: Adorable Alec, Child Abuse, Jace comes in way later, M/M, Malec, Malec is way later, Maryse left baby Alec, Robert is a terrible father, She'll come back later though, half siblings Lightwoods, i don't know how to tag
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-30
Updated: 2016-09-04
Packaged: 2018-07-11 06:40:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 10,056
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7034062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandomalec1114/pseuds/fandomalec1114
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alec Lightwood's mother left when he was a baby, leaving him with his father. Let's just say his father is the worst human being in the entire world. Alec ran away from his father as a 7-year old and was found by Magnus Bane. Alec is living with Magnus now and this story will follow their lives as Alec grows up. </p><p>(I don't know how to write descriptions or titles I'm sorry. I'll try to update this on Fridays, btw.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Warnings: Child abuse

Alec's POV

 

_"Alexander, you're such a worthless brat! You're not good enough to be a Shadowhunter!" Dad yelled, punching me in the face repeatedly. "I'm sorry, Daddy!" I cried. "I'll do better!" "You'd better." He slapped me and finally left me alone._

I was 4 years old.

_"You're so stupid, Alec. You can't be a shadowhunter when you don't know who created portals. That's one of the easiest things." 5 smacks on my little butt in between each word. "I'm sorry! Now I know who it was, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, please stop! I'll never do this poorly at studies again, Daddy!" "You better not. Or else you'll get way worse than this." One last smack, then I was alone to cuddle my teddy bear._

I was 5.

 _"Stand up and take your clothes off, stupid kid." I immediately did as I was told, scared. "Arms at your sides and spread your legs." I stood up straight with my arms down and legs spread. There was a hard hit on my back from the cane, but I didn't scream out. If I do I'll get hit harder. 30 minutes later I was left bleeding with marks all over my back, butt, chest, stomach, and legs. I slowly and painfully made my way to my bedroom and into the bathroom for a warm bath, hoping to stop the bleeding and take care of my wounds_.

I was 6.

Now I'm 7 years old. The verbal and physical abuse from my father has gotten so much worse over the years. My mom left when I was 2, so there was no one to stop my dad from starting my training to be a shadowhunter when I turned 3. I'm already better than a lot of grown Shadowhunters and I don't even have my runes yet, but that's not enough for my dad. I don't even know what I ever did that made him hate me so much! My dad left me all alone in the institute to go out and do who knows what. I'm finally deciding it's time to run away. I don't know how much longer I can last living here and getting abused everyday. I slipped out of my bedroom window just incase and walked to a bridge. I carefully climbed onto the railing and sat there, wondering what would happen if I jumped off. I know how to swim; dad made sure I knew when I turned about 4. But I don't want to be able to get out of the water. I want to sink. That would save me a lot of trouble if my dad ever found out I ran away.

"Hey, kid!" I heard someone call. I turned and saw a really sparkly man with tan skin. Sure, he looks like he could be a really...eccentric? mundane, but I know he's a downworlder. He's a warlock. Dad taught me how to see the difference when I was 5. I scooted away slightly, but didn't do anything else when he came close. My father thinks that all downworlders are evil, but I don't. And even if this one is, he can't be any worse than my father. I would thank him if he killed me. The warlock stood next to me, close enough to catch me if I slipped off the rail. "What are you doing up here?"

"Contemplating," I answered, using a big word, which made me slightly proud of myself. I have a pretty good vocabulary for a 7 year old when I want to. And my grammar is pretty good too. If I said that to my dad I would get spanked with his thickest leather belt.

"Contemplating what?"

"Death." The warlock sucked in a breath.

"That's a pretty big thing for a kid to be contemplating. Why are you thinking about death?"

"My dad abuses me and I don't want that anymore. It would be easier to die than go back to him or live on the street or something."

"What if I helped you find a nice home? You'll never have to see your father again."

"I don't know.... Can't I just slip off here?"

"No, kiddo, I don't think so." I sighed and carefully turned around to face the warlock.

"My dad may have been a bad father, but he and my mom did teach me stranger danger before Mommy left when I was 2." The warlock smiled slightly.

"You're right. So let's introduce ourselves so we're not strangers anymore. Sound good?" I nodded.

"I'm Alec Lightwood."

"Nice to meet you, Alec. I knew some of your ancestors in the 1800's. I'm Magnus Bane." I perked up, excitedly.

"I know you! You and Henry Branwell made portals!" Magnus smiled.

"That's right, we did. Now how about you come down from there and we can go to my apartment and talk there? No mundanes, safe, quiet, warm, and I have a cat."

"Kitty! Okay!" I am still 7, you know. I get excited over animals, especially cats, which are my favorite animals! I cautiously reached toward Magnus and he put me on the ground.

"Hold my hand, okay, Alec?"

"Okay." I took Magnus's hand as we started walking.

"How old are you?"

"7. How old are you?"

"627."

"Really?"

"Maybe. You don't look like you're 7. You like maybe 5." That's probably because my dad didn't feed me good and I wasn't taken care of.

"Well you don't look 627. You look 19."

"Thank you." We finally got to Magnus's apartment and went inside. "Would you like anything to drink or eat?"

"Yes, please. I'll take anything."

"Okay. You make yourself at home. Feel free to play with Chairman Meow if you find him." I nodded obediently and started searching for the cat, eventually finding him blended into a blanket on the back of the couch.

"Hi, kitty!" I greeted. "You're very cute." I gently started petting Chairman Meow's head and he purred, nuzzling into my hand.

"He likes you," Magnus commented as he came in, smiling with two mugs and a plate of cookies.

"I like him too! He's cute and soft and he doesn't bite or scratch me like Church did." We did have a cat at the institute. Church hated me. But he hated everyone else too.

"Alright, I made you hot chocolate. _Hot_ chocolate." He started to hand me my mug, then pulled it away to remind me that it's hot. "Be careful." I took a careful sip of the hot liquid and smiled.

"Yummy. Thank you."

"You're welcome. We're going to have our little snack, then give you a bath, because no offense, but you smell. We'll talk about what to do after that."

"Okay. And I know I smell. I don't remember my last shower. It was probably a few months ago. Dad didn't let me shower unless I was absolutely filthy and he was taking me outside somewhere where mundanes would see us." Magnus frowned sadly and put the cookies down on the coffee table. We had our snack quietly, then Magnus took me into his bathroom and started the water in the bathtub.

"Do you need to go potty first?" I nodded slightly. "Do you want me to turn around?" I nodded again, so he did what I wanted and I used the toilet. "Would you like bubbles in your bath, Alexander?"

"Yes, please!" I watched Magnus put bubbles in the bath and I finished taking my clothes off to climb into the warm bath. "I'm sorry I don't have any toys for you to play with in your bath."

"It's okay. Bubbles are fun!" I took some bubbles in my hands and put them around my face to make a beard. I sneezed and got bubbles all over Magnus. I looked at him scared until I realized he's not mad and I giggled. I like Magnus. I knew not all downworlders are bad. Magnus gently washed my body so he didn't hurt all the marks and wounds from my dad, then did my hair.

"Would you like me to heal these?" Magnus asked me, gesturing to the wounds.

"Could you?"

"Of course I can! Here, stand up." I stood up in the tub as he started draining it and Magnus gently touched each of the marks and bruises and wounds and healed them all. It doesn't hurt when I move anymore!

"Thank you, Magnus!" I smiled at him.

"You're welcome, kiddo. Now let's dry you off and-" he paused. "I don't have any clean clothes for you. And there is no way in putting you back in those disgusting clothes." Magnus sighed, but took me out of the tub and gently dried me off anyway. He wrapped the towel around me and led me back into his bedroom. Magnus snapped his fingers, making blue sparks appear and I gasped as I saw clothes appear on his bed. "There." I've never seen a warlock use magic! That was cool!

"Magnus?" I wondered after a minute. "Did you pay for those?"

"No?"

"Will you please?"

"Of course. Anything for my favorite shadowhunter." Magnus snapped his fingers, so I assumed he left money wherever he got my clothes from.

"Favorite?" I whispered.

"Of course! Usually I either hate or tolerate shadowhunters. I like you, Alexander. You're a sweet boy and you're cute." I smiled shyly as I handed my towel to Magnus and got dressed.

"Can I hug you?" I wondered when I was dressed.

"Of course." Magnus dropped to his knees and we hugged each other tightly.

"I like you too, Magnus. I never met a downworlder, but my dad said they're all mean. I didn't believe that anyway, but I'm really happy the first one I met isn't mean and is you." Magnus smiled into my hair.

"Come here, we still need to talk about what we're doing next. You need somewhere to live and there is no way I'm letting you go back to your father." He picked me up and carried me back to the living room, sitting on the couch with me on his lap.

"Can I just live with you?" Magnus looked at me shocked. "Please? We like each other, so I know we'd both like me being here. And Chairman Meow would too!" Chairman Meow came over and head butted my knee.

"I would like that very much, Alexander, but I don't know how the Clave would feel about that." I whimpered and cuddled into Magnus's chest. "I'll try, though. I'll fight to have you. But they may want you to live with a shadowhunter family."

"Well what if I don't wanna be a shadowhunter?"

"We'll talk about that with the Clave. I'll send a fire message to them to let them know we're coming to Idris." I nodded as Magnus carefully put me next to him and conjured up paper and a pen.

"Are we really going to Idris?"

"Probably."

"I never went there before."

"You'll like it there. It's beautiful."

"I like beautiful things. I don't see many, but I like them when I do see them." Magnus smiled and sent the fire message, receiving one back within minutes.

"Let's go. We'll be back, Chairman. Be good." Magnus patted Chairman Meow's head and created a portal. "Have you ever gone through a portal, Alec?"

"No. Is it scary?"

"It might be at first, but it's quick. Hold my hand." I grabbed Magnus's hand as tight as I could and let him lead me through the portal. I squeezed my eyes shut tightly and when I opened them again, I was somewhere else. Somewhere very green and pretty. "Welcome to Idris, Alexander." I smiled up at Magnus and he smiled back. "Do you know where we're going to go to talk to the Clave?"

"The Great Hall!"

"That's right! Come on, it's right there." Magnus pointed and grabbed my hand, leading me to the Great Hall.

"Magnus Bane," someone said. I don't know who anyone is.... I should, but I don't. "Is this the Lightwood boy?" I hid behind Magnus's leg as the person looked at me.

"Yes, this is Alexander."

"Alec," I corrected quietly.

"Alec," the person tested. "Alec, can you come here please?" I whined and held onto Magnus who crouched in front of me.

"Alexander, the Consul isn't going to hurt you." I slowly let go of my warlock and stood in front of the Consul. The Consul knelt down to be at eye level with me.

"Can you tell me what happened that you're with Magnus?"

"M-my mommy ran away when I was small and daddy was abusing me," I started, quietly. "I almost killed myself today before Magnus came."

"How did your father abuse you?"

"Verbal and he hit me a lot. Magnus took care of the marks, though."

"I see.... What do you think we should do about all this? This is all on you. What you decide is what happens."

"I wanna stay with Magnus! Please? We like each other and he's the only one I trust. I stopped trusting Dad when I was 4 and he started hitting me."

"Not all shadowhunters are like your father. And not all downworlders are good. Magnus is though, so I won't object to you living with him." I smiled slightly. "What do you want to do about being a shadowhunter?"

"Dad taught me everything already and I think I'm at least really advanced for a 7 year old, but I don't think I want to be one."

"Okay. Do you know what we're going to do about that?" I shrugged. "From now on, since that's your decision, we're going to visit you and Magnus once every year on your birthday to see if you've changed your mind and to check on you. Only until you're 18, though."

"Okay."

"What do you think we should do about your father?"

"I never wanna see him again, please."

"You won't. What do you want his punishment to be for what he did to you?"

"Um...I don't know? Jail?"

"Okay. That was easy, right, Alec?" I nodded and the Consul stood up, looking at Magnus. "Take care of this boy, Magnus. Teach him right from wrong. Teach him it's okay to trust people and not everyone is like his father."

"I will," Magnus said.

"If anything happens with him, contact us immediately." Magnus said he would, then he made a portal and we went back to his apartment.

"Alexander, come here." I slowly walked to Magnus. He dropped down to his knees and hugged me tightly. "I'm going to take good care of you. You're going to be happy here." I hugged Magnus back and we stayed like that until I fell asleep with my head on his shoulder.


	2. Chapter 2

Alec's POV

 

I woke up from my nap swaddled in a blanket on a giant soft armchair.

 "Good morning, cuteness," Magnus greeted me. I yawned at him. "I was just about to wake you up. It's time for lunch, then we're going to go out and get you some clothes and toys and whatever else you need."

"Okay," I replied, taking my arms out from the blanket and reaching up for Magnus.

"I made you an appointment for tomorrow to see my friend Catarina who is a warlock, but a nurse. I wanna make sure you're healthy." I nodded and rested my head on Magnus's shoulder when he picked me up. He placed me in a chair at the table in front of a sandwich and a bowl of soup. "What would you like to drink?"

"What do you have?"

"A lot of stuff you're not old enough to have, water, milk, and apple juice."

"Apple juice, please." Magnus poured me a glass of apple juice and placed it in front of me as I started eating. Once I finished, I reached for my glass, but it slipped out of my hands and fell to the floor. I looked at it terrified and started breathing quickly, scared.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry," I cried. Magnus just snapped his fingers and cleaned it up.

"Shh, it's okay, Alexander, it was an accident." He hugged me tightly and I cried into his neck for a minute before pushing him away and bending over my chair. "What are you doing? I'm not going to hit you." I sniffled and looked back at him.

"You're not?" I asked quietly.

"No. I will never hit you. If I think you need a punishment, you can sit in timeout or I'll take something away from you, but I won't hit you. Ever. I promise." I nodded and calmed down, standing back up to hug Magnus. "We'll get you some cups with lids at the store. Are you okay with a bottle of water for now?" I nodded and Magnus opened a bottle of water for me and I drank some. "Okay. Are you ready to go shopping?" I nodded and held Magnus's hand. "You can get whatever you want, okay?"

"Are you sure?"

"I'm positive. Anything you want, you get." I nodded, smiling.

 

*_*_*

 

Magnus took me clothes shopping first, which wasn't really that interesting, but I got a lot of clothes. Then we had to shop for stuff for my room (a bed, dresser, boring stuff like that). Finally it was time for toys! I got a bunch of stuffed animals, action figures, and a few electronic toys. Now he's helping me put train tracks together in the living room. I played with my trains while Magnus finished assembling everything else.

"Magnus, can we go to the park and ride my bike?" I asked, sitting up from my trains.

"Maybe tomorrow. It's already dark out," he told me.

"Okay." I laid back down on my stomach to see Chairman Meow in the middle of the tracks! "Uh oh! Kitty roadblock! What do we do now!?" I moved the train backwards and made it go over the bridge above the little cat. "It was a very cute roadblock, though." I kissed Chairman's head and he moved and sat on my lap. I giggled, but pet him anyway. "I'm playing trains, Chairman. Conductors don't drive trains with kitties on their lap."

"It looks like this one does," Magnus commented, chuckling. I looked up at him to see him holding up a pair of my pajamas. "Tomorrow, though. This little conductor needs to get changed and have dinner and start calming down. This has been a long day." Chairman Meow left me and I stood up, brushing cat hair off my jeans. Magnus took me to my room and helped me get changed into my pajamas with fire trucks on them. "Okay, what do you want for dinner?"

"I dunno," I shrugged. "Anything is okay."

"Chinese?"

"Okay." I told him what I wanted and Magnus ordered for us.

"Go sit in the living room and play or watch TV while I clean myself up and get changed."

"But the man said they'll be here in 15 minutes!" I protested.

"Which translates to 'I'll leave in 15 minutes and be there in another 15 to 25.' I should only be 30 minutes or so. If they do get here before I'm out for some reason, yell at me that they're here and tell them through the door that I'll be there in a minute. Do not open the door unless I tell you it's alright to. Ever. Okay?"

"Okay, Magnus."

"Good boy." Magnus ruffled my hair, then went into his room and I sat on the couch and put on some cartoon called spongebob and watched it quietly, cuddling into my blanket from my nap earlier and holding my favorite stuffed monkey. After about 40 minutes, the doorbell rang. I remembered what Magnus said to do if they got here before he's out and went to the door, dragging my blanket with me.

"Just a minute!" I shouted through the door before running to Magnus's room right as he came out. He doesn't even look like himself anymore! His face is clean of makeup, his hair is down, and he's in black silky pajamas. Magnus smiled down at me and picked me up, settling me on his hip.

"You're a good boy, Alexander." He carried me to the door, grabbing money from the table. I slowly reached my hand up and touched his hair, awed by how soft it is. Magnus paid the man and took the food, still holding me on his hip. "Have a nice evening." The man turned away and Magnus slammed the door shut, muttering, "jerk." Something must have happened while I was thinking about Magnus's hair....

"Your hair is soft," I told him, trying to get his mind off the delivery man.

"Do you like it?"

"Yeah. Soft things is nice." Magnus smiled at me, placing me in my seat at the table again.

"Wanna try apple juice again?" I nodded and he poured my juice into a plastic cup with a lid. Magnus gave me my juice and I drank a little bit while he put my food on a plate for me. "Careful, it's hot."

"Okay." I put some food on my fork and blew on it to cool it down before eating it. After dinner Magnus told me to brush my teeth and go potty before bed, so I obediently did both, then went to the living room. I picked up the blanket I had in my nap and my monkey, sneaking them into my room. I climbed into bed as Magnus came in to tuck me in.

"There's my blanket!" He exclaimed.

"Mine," I told him, snuggling into it.

"Okay," he smiled. "It's yours now." Magnus tucked me in bed and kissed my forehead. "Goodnight, Alexander. Sleep good."

"Night-night," I replied, yawning. I fell asleep seconds after that, only to wake up a few hours later crying from a nightmare. I slid out of bed as the door opened to reveal Magnus.

"What's the matter, Alexander?" He asked me, worriedly.

"Bad dream," I cried into his chest. "Dad stoled me from you 'n was hittin' me."

"Shh, that'll never happen. I won't let it." I nodded, slowly calming down. "Why don't you come sleep with me for tonight?" I nodded as Magnus took me into his arms and brought me to his room. "Do you wanna go potty before we go back to bed?" I used the toilet quickly, then ran back to my room to get my blanket and monkey before climbing into Magnus's bed. "Okay, back to sleep." Magnus climbed in next to me and snapped his fingers to turn the lights off, which made me whine. "What, buddy?"

"Scared. Can't see nothing."

"Will a nightlight be okay?" I said yes and Magnus got me a train nightlight and put it on. I smiled and cuddled into Magnus's chest, finally falling back asleep.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Brief mention on child abuse.   
> I suppose I should warn for that. I'll try to remember but I might forget.  
> Also I'm so sorry I haven't updated this! Things have been a bit hectic with school ending and I'm moving next week. The next few updates might not be too good, but it's better than nothing.   
> I will admit I have a few chapters written, but I like to keep them just because it makes me feel better to have a few written... But should I keep writing this in first person point of view or try third? I don't know. Let me know. I'm sorry this took forever to update so I'm posting it...not on a Friday like I'm supposed to. Enjoy ^^

Alec's POV

I woke up in the morning on Magnus's chest, clutching onto my monkey's foot  while the other is in Magnus's hair. Magnus is awake and I don't know how long he has been, but he doesn't seem to mind me sleeping on his chest and pulling his hair.

"Good morning, Alexander," Magnus smiled, gently rubbing my back.

"Morning," I yawned, cuddling into Magnus's chest. "What we doin' today?"

"I told you we're going to see my friend Catarina so she can give you a checkup."

"After that, though."

"We'll see when we get to it. First we need breakfast."

"No," I whined, not wanting to get up. "I like cuddles too much."

"Okay, just another minute." Magnus wrapped his arms around me and I snuggled into him until 'another minute' turned into '15 minutes and you'd better get up to pee, Alexander, or you'll be living with an upset warlock.' I finally sat up and ran into the bathroom, quickly doing what I needed to before going out to Magnus in the kitchen. "You like pancakes, right?"

"I don't know," I shrugged. "Haven't had in years. Dad only gave me dry cereal and tomato soup." Magnus frowned.

"I really hate your father. Most of your ancestors were pretty okay, but your father is just...a bad man. I don't want to curse around you."

"It's okay, I've heard it all before. I would never say it, though. Dad would have hit me if I did and I think you would be sad and maybe put me in timeout if I said a bad word."

"I would be sad and I probably would put you in timeout for a good 5 minutes."

"I won't say any bad words then. I don't wanna make you sad. And timeout doesn't seem very fun, either."

"I'll try very hard not to say any either. At least around you."

"Okay. Can I have milk, please?"

"Yes, just wait one minute."

"Okay. Can I feed Chairman Meow?"

"Sure! That would be a big help! Rinse out his water bowl and give him some new water, then a scoop and a half of dry food in his food bowl. Got that?"

"Yes, Magnus." I carefully got Chairman new water, then I put the food in his bowl. Chairman Meow meowed up at me, purring against my legs before going to his food. I smiled and hugged my monkey, sitting down at my table to drink the milk Magnus got me while I fed the cat.

"What are you naming that monkey?" Magnus wondered.

"I don't know yet," I shrugged. "I never gave anything a name before. I had a teddy bear when I was younger, but Dad burned it when I was 5. I don't think it had a name, though; it was just Teddy. I'll let you know Monkey's name when I think of it, but until then, he is Monkey."

"Sounds good. Does Monkey want anything to drink?" I brought Monkey's mouth to my ear and was quiet for a minute while he 'talked' to me.

"He wants me to have more milk, but he wants a banana for himself."

"I don't have any bananas here, unfortunately. We'll get some soon and Monkey can have one then, okay?"

"Okay. Monkey just wants milk and cuddles then."

"I think we can do that," Magnus smiled. He poured me more milk, then hugged me and Monkey tightly before putting my cut up pancakes in front of me.

"Thank you, Magnus!"

"You're welcome, Alexander."

"Can we go to the park today and take my bike?"

"Probably. I'd say 'if you're good,' but you're always good." I smiled, slightly. Dad never said I'm good. He only said I was a horrible child and a terrible shadowhunter and said I needed beatings. I'm glad I'm with Magnus now. He's nice to me. I finished eating my pancakes and slid off of my chair, putting my plate in the sink. "See? Such a good boy." I smiled as Magnus ruffled my hair.

"When do we have to go to a checkup?" I wondered.

"We don't have to leave for an hour and a half. You can play for an hour."

"Can I have a bath before we go?" I liked my bath yesterday. It was nice.

"Of course." Magnus took me into the bathroom and started the water in the tub while I went potty. After my bath I sat in a giant cushiony chair wrapped up in a fluffy towel. "Alexander, I'm going to go take a shower now and get ready. You stay here and be good. Watch TV, play with toys, whatever. Get dressed when you want."

"Okay, Magnus." Magnus kissed the top of my head and left. I watched TV while he was getting ready. Chairman Meow hopped up onto my lap and I pet him, cuddling more into my towel. Magnus eventually came out in sparkly, colorful clothes and makeup.

"Hey, Alec," he smiled, slightly. He gently knocked my thumb out of my mouth that I hadn't realized I was sucking. "Let's go get you dressed and get going."

"Okay." I reached for him as Chairman Meow jumped off my lap. Magnus picked me up, keeping me swaddled in the towel and took me to my room. He placed me on my bed and took some clothes out for me. "I put them on!" I told him when he went to help me put my clothes on.

"Okay, you can put your clothes on." I put my clothes on myself, then let Magnus brush my messy hair. Magnus picked me up on his hip and I rested my head on his shoulder.

"Can Monkey come?" I wondered.

"Sure!" I grabbed Monkey from my cushiony chair before Magnus placed me in it so I didn't sit on him. Magnus helped me put my shoes on and we left. We walked some, took a bus some, then walked more and finally got to where we needed to be for the appointment. Magnus signed me in and I sat on the floor and played with Monkey. Magnus sat in the chair in front of me and said we have to wait for a few minutes. I just nodded and played with Monkey quietly. I'm nervous now. We're here to see Magnus's friend Catarina for a checkup, but I don't know who she is. I'm sure if she's friends with Magnus she's really nice because he would never take me around someone who would hurt me, but I'm still nervous. I don't even know what a doctor does! I've been with just my dad for as long as I can remember! I kinda remember my mom, but her face is getting harder to remember everyday. I still remember the song she used to sing to me every night as a baby, though. I know it's been 5 years since I heard her sing it, but I can still remember it and I sing it to myself when I'm scared from a nightmare or after a beating or something like that.

"Magnus, come on with Alec," I heard someone say. I looked up and saw through a glamour to see a blue lady, so that must be Catarina. I stood up, clutching Monkey's tail tightly in one hand while holding Magnus's hand with the other. He walked me over to her and we went to a room with a lot of big machines, which just made me more nervous. I squeezed Magnus's hand and he looked down at me.

"It'll be okay," he whispered, squeezing back. "I'm right here; I won't go anywhere." I nodded, trusting him. Magnus lifted me up onto the table and sat next to me.

"Hey, buddy," Catarina smiled at me.

"Hi," I whispered, shyly.

"How are you feeling?"

"I'm okay. Just nervous."

"Why are you nervous?"

"I don't know you or what's going to happen here."

"Well, my name is Catarina Loss and I'm a warlock and Magnus's friend and I'm a nurse. Now you know me. You don't have anything to be worried about here. I'm just going to look in your eyes and ears and listen to your heart and lungs and some other quick painless stuff." I nodded, calming down some as Magnus gave her a look. "I'm going to check your height and weight first." We soon found out I'm 46 pounds and 44 inches. Everything else was perfect, which was surprising considering everything I went through with my father.

"Are we done yet?" I asked, wanting to go play.

"Almost," Catarina smiled. "I'll be right back, sweetie." She left and I looked up at Magnus, smiling, but he looked upset, so I got upset too.

"What's wrong?" I frowned. Magnus pulled me into his side and I cuddled him, still confused.

"Alexander, you've never been to a doctor, have you?" He sighed.

"If I did I was too young to remember."

"I don't know what reason that evil man would have for something like this, but has your father ever given you an injection of something or stuck you with a needle?" I shook my head no. "Well Catarina is going to give you a few injections. It's just a little needle and you'll only feel a pinch and be in pain for 2 minutes. It's to keep you healthy, okay? You know I would never allow anyone to hurt you if it wasn't for your health. I don't like this happening to you, but it's for you to be healthy, so you have to get them." I just nodded and cuddled closer to Magnus as Catarina came back in with two needles.

"Hey, bud, you need to sit up," she told me. I whined, but did what she wanted. She cleaned my arms with an alcohol wipe. "This will only hurt for a minute, Alec. Hold Magnus's hand and squeeze as tight as you want." I grabbed Magnus's hand and squeezed tightly whenever I felt a needle. I sniffled as she put bandaids on my arms, then I dove into Magnus's arms, crying softly.

"Shh, it'll be okay. Say bye to Catarina and we'll go home and cuddle."

"Bye bye," I sniffled, still crying. Catarina said bye and kissed my forehead. Magnus made a portal and stepped through it and when I opened my eyes, we were home. Why couldn't we have just portaled to Catarina in the first place and cuddled longer?

"Are you okay, Alexander?" Magnus asked, bouncing me slightly on his hip.

"I want my blanket and hot chocolate 'fore cuddles please," I whispered.

"Okay." Magnus got my blanket and swaddled me in it again before placing me in my favorite chair and kissing my forehead. "I'll be right back." I nodded and hugged Monkey as tight as I could since my arms hurt. Magnus went into the kitchen and came back a few minutes later with hot chocolate as he felt the need to remind me. Magnus was about to sit down with me on his lap when someone decided to start pounding on the door. I whined and covered my ears. Magnus just sighed and opened the door to a woman with orange hair and a little girl with the same colored hair and freckles. I stuck my thumb in my mouth, nervously. Sucking my thumb is a bad habit. I've been doing it forever and Dad got really mad when I did it because he said that's for babies (even though I was only 3). I could only suck my thumb when he wasn't looking; Magnus doesn't exactly like me sucking my thumb, but I know he won't hurt me for doing it.

"Magnus," the woman sighed. "Clary...."

"Hello to you too, Jocelyn," Magnus said. "Why don't you two come in?" They stepped inside and Jocelyn looked at me, confused. "Yes, long story short: I found a very abused, miserable shadowhunter child contemplating suicide and now he's mine to look after and care for and love. And I do, even though I only found him yesterday. Jocelyn and Clary Fray, this is Alexander Lightwood."

"Alec," I corrected. When will he learn my name is Alec?

"Why are you crying?" Clary asked me.

"Alexander had to get shots," Magnus answered for me as I drank some hot chocolate to avoid talking. I've never talked to another person anywhere around my own age (or anyone really)! I'm shy!

"Oh. I hate those. My mom always kisses it better though! Do you want me to do that for you?"

"Uh...I don't know?" I answered. Clary just walked up to me anyway and kissed my arms, which just made me blush and made the adults coo at us.

"How about you two stay for a bit before I take care of Clary?" Magnus suggested. "Alexander could use someone his own age to talk to at least for a bit. I'm thinking of enrolling him in school, so I need to talk to you about that." Jocelyn agreed, so Clary dragged me out of my chair to my toys. I sat with my blanket draped across my shoulders, still hugging my monkey tightly while Clary found a stuffed puppy.

"How old are you, Alexander?" Clary wondered.

"I'm 7, and my name is Alec," I corrected her.

"Okay, sorry. I'm 5. What do you like to play with?"

"I like my monkey, but all my other toys are fun too. Clary, what's school?"

"You don't go to school?" I shook my head no. "But I do and I'm younger than you are."

"I only lived with Magnus since yesterday. My dad didn't send me to school, but I did learn with him. He teached me too much too early and hit me if I couldn't learn it." Clary's mouth dropped open.

"My teacher doesn't hit us if we don't learn something, she just helps us so we do learn it."

"Dad didn't. He just got mad and hit me and said I'm stupid and-"

"Alexander, please don't tell that to Clary, she'll get scared," Magnus sighed.

"Sorry, Magnus!" I turned to Clary who did look a little frightened. "Sorry I scared you."

"It's okay. School is a place to learn and make friends. You go in the morning on a big yellow bus and come back in the afternoon, then do homework and play with friends or toys! School is fun."

"Is it scary?"

"Sometimes. If there's a fire drill or something else like that. But it's only practice. And there's bullies in school, but they only pick on people who are different because they're jealous of them." I frowned and hugged Monkey tightly. "Do you wanna color?"

"O-okay," I whispered. I got some blank sheets of paper and crayons and we started coloring. I drew a picture of Magnus saving me from my father. When I looked over at Clary, she had two sheets. The first one was a puppy (very well drawn) and the second was full of angelic runes.... I guessed these two might have been Shadowhunters, so I guess this confirms my suspicions. But their last name is Fray.... I'm confused. I'll ask Magnus later. Jocelyn and Magnus came over and saw the angelic runes and shared a look I don't understand.

"Alexander, go to your room, please," Magnus said. "Take a nap or play with your toys in there. This won't take long. And say bye to Jocelyn and Clary."

"Okay," I whispered, nervously. "Bye, Jocelyn, bye Clary. It was nice to meet you two." They both said bye to me and Clary hugged me, then I went to my room and climbed into bed. I wrapped myself up in my blanket and cuddled Monkey, sleepily as I started sucking my thumb. My eyes drooped shut and the next thing I knew, Magnus was shaking me awake. I looked up at his smiling face.

"Come on, babe, you've been sleeping for 2 hours. It's gonna be too late to go to the park soon." Magnus gently took my thumb out of my mouth as I sat up. "Let's have a snack before we go, then we can go out for dinner after the park."

"Okay," I smiled. "Monkey come to the park?"

"If you're careful with him."

"I will be!"

"Okay then. What do you want for a snack?"

"Fruit snacks?" We got fruit snacks yesterday because I was curious.

"Okay. Juice?"

"Apple juice, please!"

"Alright. I love your manners, Alexander. I hope they never go away."

"They won't." Magnus smiled as he gave me fruit snacks and juice.

"You're a good boy." After we ate and had juice, Magnus put my shoes and a little jacket on me. I grabbed Monkey while Magnus took my bike, helmet, knee pads, and elbow pads. We had to walk to the park, but it didn't take long, then Magnus helped me put my gear on. Not Shadowhunter gear which is all leathery stuff, but gear kids wear when they ride a bike or something like that. I'm finally being treated like a child, which is what I am. I'm so glad I'm with Magnus now instead of my father.

"Magnus, I don't know how to ride a bike," I admitted.

"I'll teach you." I smiled up at him as he adjusted my helmet better.

One day spent at the park later, Magnus and I were in a restaurant called Olive Garden. We ate really yummy food and I decided I love Italian food. Magnus said we had to go home after we finished eating, which is okay, because I'm really tired now. Magnus paid for our dinner and we started walking home. About half way there, I got too tired and started whining to be carried. Magnus happily obliged and I fell asleep on his shoulder as he carried me and my bike home.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ....  
>  I swear I did not mean to go this long without updating. I don't know what happened ;-; I even had chapters pre written incase I was going to miss a week but then I just kinda...forgot(?) I didn't really forget this, I was just busy, having mental/family/school problems/moving, or I had writer's block :c I still am not writing but this chapter was pre written so. I start school on Wednesday (September 7) so hopefully I'll be able to get myself situated quickly and be able to have more scheduled/often updates (I write in school a lot when my teachers bore me. Which they always do..)  
> I'm sorry this took 10 and a half billion years to update ;-; I'll do better I promise

Alec's POV

 

I woke up in the morning cuddled into Magnus's chest in his bed. I climbed up on his chest and felt him start rubbing my back.

"Good morning, my sleepy boy," Magnus said gently.

"Mornin'," I yawned. "Why I in your bed?"

"We got home last night and I got you ready for bed since you were still asleep. I got myself ready, then decided I wanted cuddles, so you slept with me." I cuddled closer into Magnus's chest and he started playing with my hair. I suddenly realized I have to go to the bathroom and tried to get off of Magnus, but he pulled me down on him and hugged me tighter.

"Magnus," I whined.

"No leaving me," he whined back.

"I have to go potty! I'll come back, promise!"

"Fine," he sighed dramatically, letting me go. I ran into the bathroom and went potty, then went back to Magnus after I finished and washed my hands. He picked me up, sitting me up on his stomach.

"What are we doing today, Magnus?"

"I don't know, babe. We'll think of something."

"Can we make breakfast together?"

"Of course! Let me go to the bathroom, then we can make breakfast. Go play with your toys for a few minutes."

"Okay." I climbed off of Magnus's stomach and sat down next to my toy box, taking toys out. I played with my toys for a few minutes, then Magnus came out and picked me up, carrying me to the kitchen. I brought Monkey with me and my warlock placed me on the counter.

"What do you want for breakfast, Alexander?"

"Um, pancakes and eggs?"

"I think we can do that. We'll have to go grocery shopping to get more food today, though."

"Still need bananas. Monkey's hungry."

"Okay, we'll make a grocery list after we eat."

"Okay. How can I help make breakfast?" Magnus had me measure and stir things. I tried to crack an egg, but I hit it too hard and got it all over the counter and myself, so Magnus had to do that. He let me help pour batter into the pan and flip the pancakes while he did the eggs. (Don't worry, Magnus held the spatula with me when I flipped pancakes and he controlled how much batter got into the pan and how close my arm got to it!) Magnus put our food on plates and sat is down at the table. I took a bite and smiled.

"It's yummy, Magnus!"

"Food always tastes better when you make it with someone you love," he told me. I stopped and looked up at him.

"You love me?" I wondered.

"Of course!" That's something I haven't heard much. I don't know if I've ever heard it....

"I love you too, Magnus," I told him, getting out of my chair and going over and hugging him as tightly as I could. Magnus hugged me back and kissed the top of my head. He lifted me up and put me on his lap. Magnus dragged my plate over and started feeding me while I'm on his lap. We ate our breakfast like that and I cuddled into him when we finished. Magnus smiled and gently patted my back.

"Wanna go get a piece of paper and something to write with so we can make our list?" I nodded and slid off of Magnus's lap, going to my arts and crafts table behind the couch. I took a piece of paper and a blue crayon. I saw the drawings Clary and I made yesterday and picked up mine and the one Clary did with all the angelic runes. I took everything to Magnus who was sitting at the table after cleaning it.

"Magnus, who are Clary and Jocelyn?" I asked. "Clary was drawing this yesterday." I showed him Clary's drawing.

"It's a long story, Alexander," he sighed. "I'll tell you more about it when you're older, but for now, I'll just tell you that they're Shadowhunters, but Jocelyn doesn't want them to be, so she has me erase Clary's memory of the shadow world whenever it starts coming back. We know it's coming back when she starts drawing the angelic rune."

"Oh.... But their last name is Fray. Not something like Lightwood or Branwell or-"

"They do have a shadowhunter last name, Jocelyn just doesn't want anything to do with it, so she changed their last name to Fray. No more questions about them, okay?"

"Okay. I drew this for you." I handed him my drawing of him saving me from my father. He smiled and hugged me tightly.

"I love it, Alexander. I'm going to put it on the fridge." He stuck it on the fridge with a magnet and I smiled. "Ready to make the list?" I nodded and climbed into a chair, sitting on my legs.

"Do you want me to write it?"

"No! I can write it!" I told him.

"Okay. Write pancake mix on there." We made our shopping list and when it was done it looked like this:

MAGNUS AND ALEC'S SHOPPING LIST:

PANKAKE MIX

MILK

EGS

BANANNAS

SEREAL

CHIKEN

VEGTABLS

BRED

TURKE

CHES

APLE

JEWSE

SNAKS

PENUT BUTER

JELE

CAT FUD

YOGERT

SOOP

NOODLS

SAWS

MEETBALS

FROOT

"Go get dressed, Alexander and play with your toys or watch TV until I'm ready."

"Okay, Magnus." I got out of my chair and went into my room. I took my pajamas off and put them in the laundry basket before going to my dresser to find underwear, shorts, and a t-shirt with a puppy on it. I got dressed and put socks on too before grabbing Monkey and going to watch TV. Magnus came out after a bit and he's all sparkly and glittery again. I like the sparkles and glitter, but I love him without them too.

"Shoes?" Magnus helped me put my shoes and a jacket on.

"Monkey come?"

"Of course!" I smiled and hugged my monkey tightly. Shadowhunter children don't have many toys as it is, but with me, I only had one teddy bear that my dad ended up burning in front of me after a beating. I missed having my teddy bear, but I fell in love with Monkey as soon as I saw him. I grabbed Magnus's hand and we walked outside to go grocery shopping.

"Magnus, did you take the list?"

"Yes. It's right here." He patted his pocket. I smiled and we made our way to the store. Magnus grabbed a cart and I tugged on his shirt as he started pushing it.

"Can I sit in there?" I asked as cutely as I could.

"Sure, babe." Magnus grabbed my hands and lifted me up, depositing me in the cart. I smiled and hugged Monkey as Magnus started pushing the cart. "Do you wanna hold the list and tell me what we need? You can cross things off as we go along, too."

"Okay!" Magnus gave me the list and a marker. "Bananas are there, let's go get them first!" I said pointing at the bananas. Magnus and I eventually finished shopping and I started whining while we were paying.

"What's wrong, Alexander?" He worried.

"I have to go potty," I whispered. Magnus sighed.

"Can you wait 10 minutes?"

"I'll try to." I crossed my legs tightly and thought about Monkey and bananas. 10 minutes later, Magnus was rushing me into the bathroom. I sighed in relief when I was done going and I washed my hands.

"Good now?"

"Yup! Are we going home now?"

"Yeah." Magnus picked me up on his shoulders and we walked home with our bags. I made Monkey dance on Magnus's head, which messed up his hair and got Monkey a bit sparkly.

"Magnus, can we play when you're done putting groceries away?" I asked.

"Sure, Alexander. I'll get us snacks too."

"Yay, snacks!" Magnus smiled and I got toys out for us to play with while he put the groceries away and got our snacks. Magnus sat down on the floor next to me and tried to hug me. "Cuddle later! Play now!"

"Okay," Magnus sighed, but he didn't seem upset.

"Oh, Magnus! I heard you talk about school yesterday. Does that mean I'm gonna go there?"

"Yeah, I'm gonna sign you up for first grade next week. It's only October, so it's not too late in the year that it would be weird for you to go in now."

"Okay." Magnus and I played with my toys and ate snacks until I fell asleep on his lap.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay I feel bad for not updating in forever and ch 4 was pretty bad so here's another chapter. I'm gonna go try to write a few chapters now (aka go watch YouTube until dinner.... I will eventually write ;-; Maybe tomorrow when I'm hiding from my family)

Alec's POV

  
"Alexander, wake up," I heard Magnus say. I whined at him, refusing to open my eyes.

  
"Why?" I whined.

  
"Because we're going to meet your teacher and you need to have a bath first." I finally opened my eyes to see sparkly Magnus.

  
"Only if you carry me. I'm too tired to move."

  
"Okay, come here." Magnus picked me up and carried me to the bathroom. He stripped me and placed me on the toilet while he started the water in the tub. After I went potty, Magnus put me in the bathtub. "Do you wanna play with your toys?" I nodded, finally waking up some and Magnus gave me my bath toys. "What do you want for breakfast, babe?"

  
"Cereal, please," I answered.

  
"Okay," Magnus smiled at me as he started washing me. When I was clean he took me out and wrapped me in a towel. "I love your manners, Alexander. I would have understood if you had bad manners from your father, but your manners are beautiful. I know a few adults who could learn from you." I smiled, proudly. "Go get dressed and I'll get you cereal." I dried myself off with my towel as I walked to my room and threw it in my laundry basket while I picked out clothes and put them on. Magnus smiled at me when I ran out to him, holding Monkey. Magnus lifted me up from under my arms and put me in my chair. "Here's your lucky charms. Eat up, we have to leave in a few minutes."

  
"Can Monkey come?" I asked as I took a bite of cereal.

  
"Today he can. He won't be allowed to go with you everyday, though." I nodded, sadly. I finished eating and put my jacket on while Magnus grabbed my shoes. I hugged Monkey tightly and sat in my fluffy chair, putting my feet up for Magnus to put my shoes on. He put my shoes on and picked me up on his hip. "Are you excited?"

  
"Yeah, but also nervous," I answered, resting my head on my warlock's shoulder. I love my warlock.

  
"Your warlock, huh?" Magnus asked, bouncing me on his hip. I blushed. I guess I said that out loud....

  
"Yeah. You're mine." I hugged Magnus tightly and he hugged me back.

  
"And you're mine." I smiled and hugged him tighter. I thought he would be mad or upset by me calling him my warlock. He is mine, though.

  
"When will I start school?" I wondered.

  
"Monday."

  
"Okay!" It's already Friday!

  
"I'm glad you're so excited to go to school. I didn't know if you would be scared to go somewhere new with so many new people."

  
"Well I am a little bit scared, but I'm also really excited. Do you think I'll make friends in school?"

  
"I do think you'll make friends. And I think you'll have a lot of fun learning in school."

  
"But I already know how to read and write and count. That's all I need, right?" What else could I need to know?

  
"That's a start. You're not the best speller, but you sound things out, so that's good. And I'm sure you have a bit of trouble reading sometimes, right?"

  
"Yeah, I guess so. My dad pretty much just read everything to me and I said my answers to his questions a lot. I can read some things, though! That sign says stop!" I pointed at a red sign.

  
"That's right! Good boy!" I smiled, proud. If I got a question right with my dad he just nodded and went on to the next question.

  
"And I can count to 100!"

  
"That's very good, Alexander, but there's still stuff for you to learn. You'll learn how to add numbers, you'll learn how to read bigger words, you'll learn how to write stories. Won't that be fun?"

  
"Yes, Magnus! I wanna write lotsa stories!"

  
"And you will." I smiled and hugged Magnus tightly, then started kicking my legs to be put down. Magnus put me on the floor and grabbed my hand and we walked to my elementary school. We got there and walked inside and I squeezed Magnus's hand tightly. There's a lot of people here and a lot of them are bigger than me.... Magnus picked me up again and I hugged him tightly. "Are you okay, baby?"

  
"Scary," I mumbled, hiding my face in his chest. Magnus gently bounced me and rubbed my back.

  
"I know, but you won't be around all of these people all the time. I think these are the 5th graders going to lunch or something. You'll see them in the morning and afternoon and that should be it for the day."

  
"But they're tall and I'm short," I whined. "I'll turn into a pancake!" Magnus smiled at me and kissed my forehead.

  
"You'll be okay. I promise."

  
"Okay. I trust you, Magnus, so I believe I'll be okay here with all these giants." Magnus rubbed my back and we got to the main office. There was a lady there who introduced herself as Mrs. Belle. I hugged Monkey tightly as Magnus placed me in a chair and sat in the one next to me.

  
"Hello, Alexander," Mrs. Belle greeted.

  
"Hi," I whispered, shyly.

  
"You're going to be starting school here on Monday. Are you excited?" I nodded, sticking my thumb in my mouth. I felt one of my teeth move and got scared, but decided to ignore it now and ask Magnus about it later. "We're gonna have you take a few tests, then go meet your teacher, okay?" I nodded again and Magnus gently took my thumb out of my mouth. "Having trouble with the thumb sucking?" Magnus signed and nodded. "That's okay. My little boy didn't stop with that until he was 9."

  
"I don't want Alexander to be sucking his thumb for too much longer, but I understand that it's a bad habit," Magnus shrugged. I stood up and climbed onto my warlock's lap and hugged him tightly.

  
"Magnus," I whispered into his ear.

  
"What, baby?"

  
"Hugs?" Magnus wrapped his arms around me and I cuddled into him.

  
"Alexander, can you come here and do a few tests for me?" Mrs. Belle asked me. I squeezed Magnus tightly before going to Mrs. Belle with Monkey. She handed me a little book and asked me to read two pages from it, which I did with some difficulty. Then she gave me a paper with a bunch of numbers and symbols on it and a pencil. My dad only taught me how to count, he didn't teach me...whatever this is.

  
"I don't know this," I admitted. "I can only count to 100."

  
"That's a start. He'll need to understand what addition and subtraction are before he starts," Mrs. Belle told Magnus.

  
"Okay, I'll help him with that," Magnus said.

  
"Can you write your name here for me?" She turned the paper over and I picked up my pencil and wrote: ALec liGHTWOOD. "Very good. Can you try your full name too?" I nodded and wrote: ALeXANDer GiDeON liGHTWOOD. "Good job." Mrs. Belle ruffled my hair and I smiled. "We're going to go meet your teacher now. Your class is in gym class right now, so you won't meet them until Monday."

  
"Otay," I answered, reaching for Magnus. Magnus picked me up on his hip and we followed Mrs. Belle to my classroom to meet my teacher, Ms. Nagle. I cuddled into Magnus, sticking my thumb in my mouth to play with my tooth. Magnus put me down when we got there and I took my thumb out of my mouth.

  
"Hi, Alexander," Ms. Nagle greeted.

  
"Hi," I whispered.

  
"Is there something else you would like me to call you or is Alexander fine?"

  
"Finally, someone who asks!" I threw my hands up, almost throwing Monkey at Magnus. "My name is Alec! Magnus doesn't like to call me that, he only calls me Alexander." I huffed, crossing my arms. The adults all laughed at me.

  
"Okay, hi, Alec. I'm excited to have you in my class. Are you excited to be in my class?"

  
"Yeah, I am."

  
"Good. The kids in my class are really nice, so I think you'll have a lot of friends and have a lot of fun here, Alec." I smiled. "I have to go get your classmates from gym in a minute. Here's a list of the supplies he'll need." Ms. Nagle handed Magnus a paper. "Bye, Alec. I'll see you Monday."

  
"Bye bye." I waved. Magnus lifted me onto his hip and we said bye to Mrs. Belle too before Magnus carried me out of the school, walking to the store near my school.

  
"Let's go get everything you need for school, Alexander," Magnus said.

  
"Otay," I answered, hugging Monkey and wiggling my tooth again.

  
"Baby, get your thumb out of your mouth, please."

  
"But my toof is woose," I answered with my thumb still in there.

  
"Let me see." Magnus grabbed a cart and stood me up in it. I put my hands by my sides, dropping Monkey in the cart and opening my mouth. Magnus gently wiggled my tooth. "Yup, it's definitely loose!"

  
"Is that bad?" I whimpered.

  
"Nah. Everyone loses their baby teeth. Is this your first loose tooth?" I nodded. "Okay. Keep wiggling it and it'll fall out. When it does you get a surprise."

  
"Really!?" I asked, excitedly.

  
"Yup. This is the only thing I will let you put your thumb in your mouth to do, but you can also wiggle it with your tongue." I nodded and put my thumb in my mouth to wiggle my tooth again. "Do you wanna stay in the cart or come out?" I sat down and hugged Monkey.

  
"I stay here," I told him.

  
"Okay. Do you want to take your supply list and read off what you need?" I nodded and took the list from Magnus, removing my thumb from my mouth.

  
"Two come-pus-it-ion not-notebooks."

  
"That's composition, Alec. You sounded it out, though and got close, so that's good. Do you need any other notebooks when we get there?" Magnus started pushing the cart to the notebooks while I tried to read the next one.

  
"Spiral?" I looked up at my warlock and he nodded. "3 of those." We finally got to the notebooks and Magnus showed me which are composition notebooks and which are spiral notebooks. I got a green camouflage composition book and a regular black one and a black spiral, a yellow spiral, and a blue spiral notebook. "4 folders." Magnus brought me to get folders next and I got a green camouflage one, a black, yellow, and one with Superman. I asked Magnus who Superman is and he said he's a superhero who saves people. Magnus is my Superman.

  
I stood up and hugged Magnus tightly before we continued shopping.


End file.
